Security systems are generally known. Such systems are typically used within homes or businesses to detect threats to the safety and/or assets of persons authorized to use the area.
Such systems typically include a number of sensors placed within the secured area. The sensors may include fire detection devices, gas detection devices, intrusion detectors or any combination of such devices.
The sensors may be monitored by a control panel located within the secured area or in some other area. Upon detection of a threat, the control panel may sound the local audible alarm and send an alarm message to a central monitoring station.
The control panel may be used in conjunction with a user interface that is located near an entrance to the secured area. The user interface may be used by an authorized user of the secured area to arm and disarm the security system.
Recent developments have included the use of an Internet interface to the control panel that allows a remotely located user to arm or disarm the security system. While such systems work well, they can be misused. Accordingly, a need exists for better methods for monitoring the use of such systems.